Celluloid Stakes: a BIC Collection
by J. Maria
Summary: BIC challenge fics that cross the world of Buffy with that of the movies King Arthur, High School Musical,& Spiderman. Multiple characters, pairings & ratings
1. One Tiny Addition: 21 for 21

Title: One Tiny Addition  
Series: 21 for 21  
Author: jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn, Bruckheimer owns Dagonet  
Pairing: Dawn/Dagonet  
Three: bonzai, pickles, elves  
Word Count: 671  
Summary: One little thing makes all the difference.  
Notes: 21 for 21 is my insane plan to write 21 ficlets for my birthday. . . except that people on lj give me a pairing and three words.  
Count: 1/21  
Dedication: to fufumira for the characters and the three words

__

One Tiny Addition

Laying flat on her back was not how she'd wanted to start her day. Of course, considering her company, it could have been a lot worse. Dawn Summers shoved herself to a sitting position and glared at the big bulky form standing in front of her. She peeked around one muscular leg to glare at the older man in front of her self-named protector.

Rupert Giles looked more annoyed than usual, and one of his precious books was held up as a shield in front of him. Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

"Dagonet, its just Giles, you can stand down," she muttered in ancient Sarmatian.

"I do not trust him. He's concealing a weapon," Dagonet replied, his huge broadsword clenched more tightly between his fingers.

"I thought you'd finally convinced him to speak proper English, Dawn," Giles snapped, stepping one tiny step back.

"Its kinda hard to do that when I've got him freaking out and trying to protect me every five minutes. It's not like I set up code words with him. And I told you he's got this big thing about keeping weapons far away from me," Dawn sighed in English. She turned back to Dagonet, "Giles isn't going to bleed me, Dag. You can put the sword down."

Fifteen minutes later, after calming everyone down, Dawn found herself back at the research table with Vi, who'd offered to help her look in on this situation. The red-headed slayer just frowned at the big man's back as he cleaned his sword... again.

"I don't understand why you put up with him, Dawnie," Vi sighed.

"Cuz he's my boss," Dawn replied.

"Not Mr. Giles, that knight dude."

"Dag? He's fine as long as people don't pop out yelling bonsai or anything. Giles really should know better than that by now. Its the second time they've ended up that way. Its like they puposely do it to annoy me."

"You sound like you don't really want to send this guy back to his own time," Vi said quietly, watching the other girl's face.

"What?" Dawn's head shot up, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Of course I want to send him back where he belongs! He should be back in his own time."

"You wanna play hide the pickle with him, don't you?" Vi grinned.

"I swear having a smutty mind _must _be a genetic trait for all slayers. He's a thousand years older than me, plus we've got the whole language barrier on top of the time barrier."

"Its okay, Dawnie. If it were a stunningly gorgeous elf from Middle-Earth, I'd feel the same way," Vi grinned.

"You mean Orlando Bloom. He's in your own dimension, Vi," Dawn sighed, bowing her head back over the text.

"Yeah, but I don't have him hanging on my every word, now do I? Plus, you speak the guy's language, Dawn. He tried, and succeeded in killing those vamps that attacked you," Vi pointed out.

"Lady, is everything all right?" Dawn's head jerked up at the sound of Dagonet's voice. Vi stifled a laugh at the expression she made, and Dawn glared at her.

"Everything is fine, Dag. Just talking about finding you a way home, back to the other knights," Dawn replied, a tinge of sadness in her voice. She would miss him when he was gone. This didn't go unnoticed by the knight.

"You are surely a gift of the gods, Lady. Any man would treasure you, if you were at his side," Dagonet cupped her face gently before returning to his chores. He stopped himself from adding how much he'd care to be that man.

"Yeah, you really feel _nothing_ towards him," Vi retorted when Dawn's face turned beet red. "You'd have to be a complete idiot to see _any_ sort of attraction between the two of you."

"Shut up, Vi." Dawn grunted, turning the pages with more force than necessary.

Vi didn't need to understand the words the knight had spoken to know that both of them had fallen head over heels for each other.


	2. Singing in the Rain?: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Two: Singing in the Rain?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker, Joss Whedon owns BtVS, Disney owns High School Musical.  
Spoilers: Series and _High School Musical_  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Are we sure theres not a magical demon summoning amulet involved?  
Words: 1,059  
A/N: First quote comes from the into, second comes from _One Day_ by The Verve. Also - does anyone know what grade the HSM cast is supposed to be in? I figure tenth or eleventh - and they are in this but hell if I really know. (It took me three years after the series to figure out that Dawn must be in the tenth grade in season 7 - Joss never really mentioned what grade she was in did he?) But hell if I actually know. In HSM theres talk of college (Troy knows where hes going to apply in the first one I think? His dads alma mater.) Anywho - they're all in the eleventh for fic purposes.  
Dedication: To fufumira for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Two: Singing in the Rain?__

Behind them she saw the worlds that had so briefly intersected with hers.

One day maybe we will dance again under violet skies.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Its a high school. For us that means continuing your education and a normal means of employment for me."

"Okay, but you do know you're technically not qualified to _be_ a counselor, right?" Dawn Summers groaned as she slid out of the passenger seat of the new car the NWC had provided her older sister. Dawn was just grateful that it was a sturdy and dependable vehicle that was likely not going to be totaled easily. It helped that Xander had actually picked out the car for the accident prone slayer. "So I'll repeat, why are we here again?"

'Here' wasn't technically the middle of nowhere, but then it was eerily similar to Sunnydale. It was almost _too_ good to be true. It was sunny and bright and way too cheerful. Obviously, it must be the next gathering place for evil to spawn and multiply. To top it off, it was freakishly bright and cheery out for March. And apparently none of the town residents needed even a jacket to keep them warm.

"I need a job and you need a school. Its perfect, safe and of the non-Hellmouth variety."

"_Rome_ wasn't of the particularly Hellmouth-y variety either," Dawn muttered. "And you really don't need a job either, seeing as you're the head of the Watchers Council."

"I get bored stopping the end of the world and listening to Andrew drone on about the slayer of the vampyres," Buffy huffed, taking the steps two at a time.

"You're the one who hired him, Buffy. And its so not Andrew that you're running away from, and you so know it."

By then Buffy had already reached the doors and her listening point, so Dawn's comment got lost in the and bustle of hundreds of students pouring out of the doorways that lined the corridor. Jerseys and (oddly enough) lab coat covered teens stood at the end of the corridor singing out an argument. And a girl dressed flamboyantly in hot pink was pushing past them, followed by a lanky young man also oddly dressed in pink.

"Okay, I was so right about this place being a nexus of evil, Buffy."

"I'll pay you the ten bucks later," Buffy grumbled before plastering a cheery grin on her face and stepping forward to catch the attention of the girl in pink. "Excuse me, could you point me -"

"No, I don't have time to sign anything for you right now. We've got important things to do," the girl brushed past her, a big pink and silver blur. The boy only sniffed derisively in Buffy's direction. "Ryan, get over here now."

Dawn gave an unladylike snort of laughter at both the scene and her sister's face. Buffy glared at her again before going up to the arguing/singing group. Dawn wasn't sure even her sister could make herself be heard over the singing. A tall, jerseyed boy beside her gave a forlorn sigh, startling her from her thoughts. He held a bag of cookies in his hand out to her. Dawn cautiously took one, wondering if this fell into the whole candy/strangers portion of her mini-training.

"She's really not that bad," the boy smiled sadly after the pink blur.

"Really? That's kinda hard to believe."

"Its the musical and the fact that she and Ryan aren't the leads like usual."

"Ryan would be the human lapdog?" Dawn asked.

"Her twin."

"And she is?"

"Sharpay Evans. President of the Drama Club."

"And you've got it bad for her?"

"Yeah, but she's crushing hard on Troy, who's totally hooked on Gabriella."

"Love square. I am sadly overly familiar with those," Dawn paused. "And sadly, they never seem to involve me. What's with the jocks and brains singing with each other?"

"More fallout from the musical."

"Fallout from the musical? I'm lost."

"Remember how I said Sharpay and Ryan aren't the leads in the musical? Well, it doesn't help that Troy and Gabriella beat them out for the leads."

"Wait - the _twins_ tried out for the _romantic _leads in a play?"

"Theyv'e had the parts rewritten before," the boy shrugged.

"Okay - back to the singing in the halls?"

The boy sighed again and just bit into one of his cookies. Dawn took his cue and ate her own cookie. It was surprisingly delicious, and she was a Guilt-Cookie connoisseur from years back. Willow still tended to make guilt cookies, and nobody made guilt taste as yummy as the uber-witch.

"Simple enough," the boy answered. "Troy's the captain of the basketball and baseball teams, and Gabriella is the heart and brain of the Science and Math clubs. He's athletically stacked while she's academically stacked."

"And the Jets' are pissed off because their boy is being drawn away by the Sharks' princess?" Dawn guessed, half watching Buffy push her way through the singing group.

"We've all been song-fighting since January. It gets a little tiring, but the faculty and staff have been nice enough to pipe in background music through the PA system round the clock."

"Are you kidding me?" But as soon as the words left her mouth, Dawn could hear the faint music coming down the hall. She stared in utter shock at the boy as he handed her another cookie. "East High is definitely nothing like Sunnydale High. I've got two more questions."

"Fire away."

"One, what's your name?"

"Zeke. And you?"

"Dawn. Don't try and distract me," Dawn smiled up at him. Oddly enough, the formerly forlorn boy smiled back. "Two, did you make these cookies?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Flour on your collar. Can I have another one?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. You know, Zeke, my sister dragging me here might not be such a bad thing after all. I think this could be the start of a very interesting cookie-laden friendship."

"Dawn, I think you may be right. C'mon, I'll show you to the cafeteria."

"Crap, I'm supposed to go the office - where did Buffy go?"

"Buffy?"

__

"It's alright, I'm a trained school counselor!"

"That would be Buffy. She's my sister," Dawn sighed as Buffy's words ricocheted off the walls.

"The counselor?"

"She's not really."

"Your sister?"

"A counselor. I think I'll take you up on lunch. Will there be singing?"

"Most definitely."

"As long as no one catches on fire, I'm actually kind of cool with the singing."

"You get used to it," Zeke nodded as they started off down the hallway.


	3. Rubberband Man: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Six: Rubberband Man  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker, Joss Whedon owns BtVS, Marvel and Raimi own Peter Parker/Spiderman.  
Spoilers: Series and the first Spiderman movie, gen for 2 & 3  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Meeting familiar faces in the oddest of places.  
Words: 296  
A/N: First quote comes from the into, second comes from _Colorblind_ by Counting Crows. Second comes from the second into. Set post second movie.  
Dedication: To lady_sylver for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Six: Rubberband Man__

Innocent babe with the world in her eyes saw through the charades and stood on dangerous ground.

Taffy-stuck tongue tied, stutter shook up tight.

* * *

She was stuck to the wall, away from harm and staring at a butt she knew all too well. Which was weird, because she shouldn't know the butt as well as she did, especially considering how often she'd actually seen this person. And hello, gay, so she definitely shouldn't know this _male_ butt at all. She was a travesty to the whole gay population.

"I think they'll forgive you, just this once," the butt-holder, sticking people to the wall perpetrator chuckled.

"Are you reading my mind?" Willow blinked.

"No, you said it out loud," he didn't laugh this time, but she just knew he was holding it in, just like he did in -

"Ohmigoddess, I know that voice too!" Willow did a little half-wave with her hand and muttered in Latin. The web slowly unwound around her and gently lowered her to the ground.

"What the -"

"Oh, please, criticism from the guy in red and blue spandex?" Willow snorted, grinning at him. "I can't believe how long it took me to figure it out. I grew up in Sunnydale. We were all about superhero/secret identities. And ignoring the weird, until it collapsed."

"I don't know what you're talking about -"

"Anyway, Pete, I guess I'm just gonna pretend I didn't figure out it was you and youre gonna have to forget that I did this."

Chanting again in Latin, Willow flung the two encroaching vampires up into the remains of a wooden packing crate. Her feet wobbled under her, and she felt spandex against her bare arms. Grinning up into Spider-Man, a.k.a. Peter Parker's hood covered head, Willow managed to get one sentence out before she fell back in a giddy heap.

"Okay, maybe well agree to forget it after I recover."


End file.
